Computationally intensive mathematical problems in control units in the automotive sector may be solved in various ways. Standard processors are not generally usable in the embedded region. Factors such as high costs, limited temperature range, poor predictability, and safety requirements preclude such use. Therefore, specialized microcontrollers are used in the embedded region. Computation on these microcontrollers is much slower, since as a rule the clock frequency is lower, fewer caches are available, the pipeline stages do not implement high parallelization, no speculative computations are performed, etc. For this reason, multicore computing units or additional digital signal processors (DSP) are used in the embedded region in the case of high computing requirements. A multicore system for use in the automotive sector is described in European Patent No. EP-1456720. A system controller in the automotive sector, having a digital signal processor, is described in German Patent Application No. DE-102005022247.